grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Days
In Granny, there are a total of five days given to the Player (six if you assemble the Painting). Each Day counts as an escape attempt and when your five (or six) days are up, you will get a Game Over. During each Day, there is no time limit. However, the Day immediately ends if the Player is caught by Granny, is bitten by the Spider, falls through the hole in the Attic or explodes themselves with the Gasoline Can. Each Day starts with the Player waking up in the Starting Bedroom and Granny spawning in the Basement. Days Day 1 This is the very first Day at the start of the game. No doors have been locked (excluding the Door between the Dining Room and the Backyard, and the door between the Jail Cell and the Baby Room; as these Doors are always locked and only Granny can open them). The Player does not appear to be injured at all, despite the fact that the Player was most likely hit by Granny with her bat and was dragged into the Starting Bedroom before the events of the game (as seen in the PC version). Day 2 If the Player gets to Day 2, they will find that they wake up with a slight limp. There will be a message, saying "I have to leave this house" Day 3 The Player's limp has gotten more noticeable. The Door connecting the Main Room and Bedroom 2 is now locked in its place and will stay locked through all future days until Granny is lured into unlocking it. In Practice mode, this Door will not be locked. Day 4 There is now blood visible on the screen and leaking on to the bed where the Player wakes up. There are no new locked Doors today or on any future Days. Day 5 This is the last day you have to escape unless you unlock the Bonus Day. Otherwise, if you get caught by Granny, get bitten by the Spider, fall through the Unstable Flooring, or get hit by a Gasoline Can explosion, you will get a Game Over. Bonus Day This Day can only be unlocked by completing the Painting in the Basement by finding all of the Painting Pieces. If the Player gets knocked out, then it is an unconditional Game Over. Trivia *Prior to Version 1.6, the text font for each day was written in Serif, however, in Version 1.6, the font was changed to a more spooky font, with an Italic touch to it. However, it was the same 1.6 font used in Version 1.0 of PC. **It could've been that DVloper thought of the font between August and November 2018. *Prior to Version 1.7, the Starting Bedroom's door is locked on Day 2. If the Player wants to leave the room, they have to lure Granny into the room by making noise. *The theme for each day start is the same as the ending theme in Slendrina: The Forest. Category:Important Pages Category:Days